


Die Another Day (Moonbae Spy AU)

by AnotherThing



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherThing/pseuds/AnotherThing
Summary: { preview }Sangyeon lays a file in front of him with a photo of a handsome looking young man with glasses and a beanie.“Who’s this?” He asks, taking a closer look at the photo.“This is your next target. His name is Moon Hyungseo, alias Kevin. He’s a brilliant young man with extensive knowledge in both tech and chemical studies. We’ve been keeping an eye on him for a while now. Some of our lower-level agents were assigned to his university and have been undercover for several months now, keeping track of his movements. Last week they began to observe someone tailing Hyungseo’s every move.”
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Die Another Day (Moonbae Spy AU)

“You have seven minutes to get to the exit point Bae,” a voice tells him via his earpiece. Jacob grunts an affirmation and takes off running towards the end of the hall, dodging a plethora of kicks and fist aimed his way. He gets momentarily tangled up with one particular agent whom manages to land a blow to his cheek that makes his head snap back. With a grunt of pain, Jacob dodges the follow-up fist aimed at his temple and takes down the agent with little fanfare, using the momentum of the agent’s attempted hit to grab the guy’s arm and toss him into the concrete wall beside them. The guy’s face makes a sickening crunch as it meets the wall.

“Three minutes to extraction, get a move on Bae!” The warning comes in through his earpiece with urgency and Jacob feels his heart start thudding faster than he thought possible. He is cutting it close with the timeframe and if he misses his window it’s going to suck for everyone when they have to rescue his captured ass.

Luckily for Jacob, the rest of the journey to the room at the end of the hallway is relatively hassle-free. He dodges once last agent, who makes a final attempt at stopping him by shooting him point blank. Thankfully for Jacob, a bullet burst through the window behind him and lodges itself straight into the neck of the agent who’d been about to shoot him.

Blood splatters on his face as the agent chokes on his own blood and when he spins around he sees Eric handing the side of a helicopter, sniper rifle up in front of him, keeping an eye on the activity behind the elder. Behind Eric, Sunwoo gives him a wave and a thumbs up. Jacob snorts and rushes to the window, reaching a hand out toward the line that Sunwoo tosses at him. With a secure grip a nod to the other, the rope and himself begin the assent to the copter. Another bullet whizzes past him, courtesy of Eric who spots a few rogue agents at the window Jacob just left from.

Sunwoo finally pulls him up and into the helicopter, he catches sight of the pilot and isn’t surprised to see Younghoon there. They make there escape from the building Jacob had been pulled from and Jacob straps himself into the empty seat next to Sunwoo, who hands him a headset like the rest of them are wearing. Eric sits on their opposite side; headset on and gun held securely at his side.

“Nice face Bae,” he says, a grin gracing his face. Sunwoo looks at him and whistles. Jacob feels a small flare of embarrassment try to make its way to his face but holds it at bay.

“Hyunjoon is gonna have a field day with you for not being able to dodge that,” he says with a smile. Jacob internally cringes and can just imagine how much extra training Hyunjoon is going to put him through.

**********

When they get back to the base, Hyunjae pulls him aside and lets him know that Sangyeon wants to see him.

Sangyeon lays a file in front of him with a photo of a handsome looking young man with glasses and a beanie.

“Who’s this?” He asks, taking a closer look at the photo.

“This is your next target. His name is Moon Hyungseo, alias Kevin. He’s a brilliant young man with extensive knowledge in both tech and chemical studies. We’ve been keeping an eye on him for a while now. Some of our lower-level agents were assigned to his university and have been undercover for several months now, keeping track of his movements. Last week they began to observe someone tailing Hyungseo’s every move.”

Sangyeon hands a tablet to Jacob, a video pulled up playing security footage of a sidewalk in front of an apartment building. In the video, Kevin appears to leave his apartment, walking down the sidewalk at a normal pace. A few seconds after he departs from the frame, a car that had been parked across the street from his apartments starts to follow him. The security footage skips to later in the day, when Kevin is returning to his apartment. As he makes his way to the building’s entrance, the same dark car that had followed him in the beginning follows him back to his home, parking itself in the same position across the street. The footage date skips to the next day and sure enough, as Kevin steps outside of his building and begins to make his way down the street, a familiar car starts to follow him after a few minutes. The scene of Kevin being followed repeats itself through various dates and times. Every time he leaves his apartment, the same car is quick to follow him.

“As you can see, he has been followed everyday for the past three weeks by an unknown party. As we can no longer be assured of his safety, we’re going to need you to befriend him and bring him in. We want him alive and well when we make our offer of employment.”

Jacob nods his head in understanding as someone passes another file to him. This one contains multiple photos of Kevin in motion. Jacob stares at the photos as he commits Keven's every feature to memory. He grabs the original file containing nearly everything they could ever want to know about Moon Hyungseo and beings to read through it. 

{tbc?}

**Author's Note:**

> making my way downtown, walking fast, entering into other fandoms *insert piano sounds here*
> 
> first mini-fic offering for this fandom. let me know if i should continue or leave this in drabble purgatory.


End file.
